


В королевской спальне

by seane



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane





	В королевской спальне

Королевская кровать есть королевская кровать. Прохладный шелк простыней, уютная тень балдахина.  
Марлуксия с удовольствием вытянулся и закинул руки за голову.  
Его Величество король Микки сидел перед ним, задумчиво помахивая хвостом. То, что он видел, ему нравилось. От стройных сильных ног, поросших едва заметным пушком, скорее русым, чем розовым, и до женственно прекрасного лица – всё в этом ноубади его устраивало более чем. Темно-розовая поросль в паху и крупный член являли собой зрелище, возбуждавшее не только физически, но и эстетически. Словно некое экзотическое растение – когда имеешь дело с этим ноубади, подобные ассоциации возникают сами собой.  
Микки-Маус любил красивые вещи, а эта вещь – живая, но лишенная и души, и сердца – была, несомненно, очень красива.  
\- Ты заслуживаешь большего, чем быть всего лишь номером одиннадцать, - сказал король высоким и резким своим голоском, - Ксемнас последнее время допускает одну ошибку за другой. Может быть, пора тебе стать номером один в Организации7  
Одновременно гибкий королевский хвост поглаживал щеку ноубади.  
Тот ничего не ответил. Он улыбался, но лишь губами, синие глаза смотрели холодно. Возможно, он просто не умел смотреть иначе.  
Кончик хвоста коснулся полуоткрытых губ, проник в рот. Марлуксия пососал его, словно леденец, и выпустил.  
\- Подумай об этом, - сказал Микки, - Я могу дать тебе козырь, которого ты не получишь больше нигде.  
\- Какой же?  
\- Как насчет сведений о киблейдере?  
Влажный кончик хвоста теперь выписывал узоры по безволосой груди, обводил плоские соски, заставляя Марлуксию едва ли не мурлыкать. Он был похож на кота – гибкий, красивый, опасный.  
Но в этой игре в кошки-мышки собиралась победить мышка. В конце концов, кто тут король, а кто всего лишь пешка, лишенная сердца?  
Но такая красивая пешка!  
Отчего ноубади все такие красивые?  
\- С силой киблейда ты сможешь победить Ксемнаса. Так что скажешь?  
\- Это… интересно, - выговорил Марлуксия в два выдоха, потому что как раз в этот момент мягкая лапка короля обхватила его член.  
Шерстка на ладонях короля была очень короткой и нежной. Марлуксия закрыл глаза, погружаясь в ощущения. Нить разговора он как-то утратил – да и кто бы ее не утратил?  
Лапа двигалась вдоль члена, то медленно, то быстрее. Когти король милосердно спрятал в подушечках пальцев. Шерстка защекотала головку. А гибкий хвост снова вернулся к губам ноубади, прошелся по ним кончиком.  
Марлуксия застонал.  
Микки шлепнул его по бедру, напоминая о том, что пора бы подумать не только о себе. Одиннадцатый перевернулся на бок.  
Сейчас, когда не видно было его холодных глаз, он казался отчего-то уязвимым – словно цветы на морозе. Розовые волосы, бледная кожа. Красивое, сильное – но вполне смертное тело. На ягодицах его волосы почти не росли. Микки пристроился и вошел в него сзади. 

Мягкая лапка все так же ласкала член Марлуксии. Королевское достоинство, вторгшееся в его анус, было отнюдь не великанских размеров и никаких неудобств ему не причиняло. Спину и ягодицы щекотала жесткая шерстка, и это изрядно заводило.  
Микки все так же дрочил ему - но теперь уже быстрее, жестче, а хвост ласкал его живот.  
Их осыпали лепестки, берущиеся, казалось, просто из воздуха, - Марлуксия окончательно потерял над собой контроль. С полурыком-полустоном он кончил, и цветочный дождь постепенно стал стихать.  
Микки все толкался в него и жарко дышал в спину - маленький и невероятно могущественный король Микки.  
Наконец, он кончил тоже. Вздохнул, прижимаясь теснее. Но хвост его продолжал двигаться, словно жил своей жизнью, хвост лениво ласкал красивое тело ноубади. В воздухе был разлит аромат цветов.  
\- Мне пора, - сказал Марлуксия.  
\- Ступай, - сказал Микки, размыкая объятья, - Надеюсь, ты подумаешь над моими словами.  
\- О, да. Можешь в этом не сомневаться.  
Языки Тьмы потянулись к ноубади, словно желая скрыть его наготу. Марлуксия поднял голову, откидывая с лица розовые пряди. Тьма окутала его коконом, и он исчез.  
Микки поворошил хвостом розовые лепестки, устлавшие постель. 

В углу спальни сгустиласть Тьма.  
\- А, - сказал Микки, не оборачиваясь, - Так ты все слышал.  
\- Мерзавец. Я знал, что однажды он предаст меня.  
\- Вот и предал, - сказал Микки невозмутимо.  
Неслышно подошел тот, кто был номером один в Организации XIII.  
\- Ты готов? - сказал Микки.  
\- А ты?  
\- Я всегда готов.  
Упал на пол черный плащ, обнажая смуглое тело. Микки с удовольствием посмотрел на мужчину - этот был полной противоположностью Марлуксии, но и он был чудо как хорош: смуглый, среброволосый, со звериными оранжевыми глазами. Неутомимый Микки показал ему жестом: ложись, - и тот лег на живот. Нетерпеливо оглянулся, пока Микки медлил, разглядывая его тело.  
Лапки Микки сжали бедра Ксемнаса, Микки вошел в него резко, по самые яйца. Пушистые яйца, надо заметить.  
Чего только не сделаешь, чтобы внести разлад в ряды своих врагов.  
К тому же ноубади все такие красивые.  
Король Микки был всегда готов совместить приятное с полезным.

Лапки Микки сжали бедра Ксемнаса, Микки вошел в него резко, по самые яйца. Пушистые яйца, надо заметить.


End file.
